Keep Your Ears Open
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: Riku can't stand Dark. At least, that's what she tells herself. And the more she comes into contact with him, the worse her opinion of him becomes. Is that all there is to it? Or will Riku learn to listen to her heart and discover something new?
1. Listen To Your Heart

_A/N: Greetings, fabulous readers! This story was created because I really thought this first song, _Listen to Your Heart, _fit Dark so well, and a relationship between Dark and Riku even more. This chapter is really just an intro into what's going on, since this doesn't exactly follow the plot from the anime, so there will be more dialogue and interaction in the next chapter. This is my first attempt at a story dealing with animated characters, so please let me know how I did, and feel free to give me some pointers. But above all, please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel, nor do I own the song _Listen to Your Heart_ by DHT.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
-o-O-o-_

He always looks at me. I know I could be imagining it, seeing how high he flies above me, but why would I do such a thing? It's not as if I _want_ him to look at me. Still, he does it, and it's driving me insane. I can't seem to avoid that playful grin he shoots my way as he evades the authorities and the twinkle in his eyes that I can see from my cold spot on the ground. Night after night, Risa drags me out here, and I look up to watch as that detestable phantom thief flies off with his new toy, just to see if he does it again. And he always does.

Risa thinks it's for her. This, of course, is reasonable. Why wouldn't Dark be smiling at her, showing his affection toward her in his own arrogant way? All the same, I know this isn't the case, because his eyes locked on mine, not the general crowd around me. It's an uncomfortable feeling, knowing someone is watching you, when you would much rather never see said someone again. That doesn't deter Dark, though. I think he likes making me uncomfortable. He probably goes home and laughs about it.

Except one night, he didn't go home. I was just lying in my bed, minding my own business, dreaming a rather nice dream, when I felt it. That same horrible feeling of being watched by eyes I didn't want on me. I wasn't scared of them. Strangely enough, they didn't make me feel as if I was in danger, just that I had some unwanted attention. But that didn't mean I was going to let him get away with coming to my room in the middle of the night. What was he thinking?

Apparently, he was thinking he was going to kiss me, because that is what he did. There was a look in his eyes I couldn't identify. The infuriating twinkle of mischief was still present, but there was something else; something sad. Then the strangest thing happened. A flash of annoyance passed over his face as he pulled away from me and I was _sure_ I saw Daisuke. Why would I imagine Daisuke's face on Dark? Was it some kind of defense mechanism that was keeping me from being permanently emotionally scarred from Dark's lips touching mine? Could replacing his face with the face of someone I know, someone safe and kind, be my mind's way of keeping me from murdering the infamous thief then and there? Perhaps, but it seemed I wouldn't have had the chance to kill him anyway. Dark was gone, and I found that, against my will, I wanted him to come back. _Just so I can give him a piece of my mind, of course._

So there is another reason I know these smirks and annoying looks were directed at me. As much as they annoy me, however, I've decided that I'm going to be alright with them as long as he keeps his distance. If he's way up there, and I'm way down here, everything will be just peachy. I blinked as he winked at me. Maybe 'peachy' isn't the right word…

_-o-O-o-_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
-o-O-o-_

Ever since the night Dark kissed me, I've been thinking about my feelings for Daisuke. When the shock of what had happened had worn off, I began to think that maybe my mind was just showing me what I wanted to see. But that was ridiculous. I like Daisuke, but only as a friend. Sure, I'd had a crush on him before, when I was younger, but who wouldn't? He's just so sweet. Very much unlike Dark, who is rude, arrogant, and flirtatious toward people who want nothing to do with him, like _me_.

Could this be denial? Could I _like _Daisuke, deep down inside of me, and it took Dark stealing my first kiss to make me realize it? That was rather dramatic, and I don't like dramatic. It doesn't suit me. I leave all of the drama to Risa, who seems perfectly content to handle it.

Until now, that is. I can't even talk to Risa about this. She would be too upset to know that Dark doesn't really like her, that all those looks were being completely wasted on me. Assuming, that is, that she would even believe me. Chances are she would think I actually like that pest, and am trying to steal him for myself. Which is not the case at all.

I don't know when exactly it happened, but I came to the conclusion that I like Daisuke. And I mean _like _like, not just friend like. Now, not only was I nervous around Daisuke, but I was nervous when Risa would force me to come to the museum Dark would be hitting next, because, for some odd reason, I was afraid that Dark might find out.

When he flew away across the night sky, he didn't smile at me or wink at me. He didn't even look down. And though I couldn't explain why, I felt a strange, painful feeling in my chest, as if someone had quickly squeezed my heart. I pushed my short red hair behind my ears and let a frown harden on my face. See if I spare _him_ a thought again.

_-o-O-o-_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you. _

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

_-o-O-o-  
_

Despite everything I told myself about loathing that stupid thief completely, I still couldn't help but feel my face heat up at the mention of his name or the way my stomach squirmed when I saw him on the television. I told myself it was disgust, but my heart was telling me that I might be wrong. There was no way on the planet that I was going to actually listen to its traitorous words.

_-o-O-o-_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_-o-O-o-  
_

That was it. No more. I am sick and tired of this little game, and I am not going to play it anymore. That… that… that _Dark_ was messing with my head, coaxing me closer with a smile on one side of his face and ignoring me completely on the other side. He was a no good, rotten, two-faced art thief with no self control and even less charm. His head is so big from all of the attention he gets from the female population that I am truly shocked he can still fly with the load.

I don't know why it bothers me so much. It _shouldn't_ bother me at all. I can't stand him, so why should his ignoring me be a bad thing? It just makes it easier for me to ignore him, right? Somehow, for some reason, that isn't the case. Especially when he pulls a stunt like he did last night.

I saw him. Not in the sky after a theft, but walking through a park. I know he saw me. How couldn't he have? I was the only other person there. And what did he do? He walked right past me. I was standing there, just about to rip into him about what a jerk he was, but he didn't even look at me. He didn't acknowledge my presence in any way. He just kept walking, as if I didn't exist. How could he? How dare he steal my first kiss and then pretend I wasn't there! But that was probably his way. Kiss poor, innocent, unsuspecting girls to confuse them, and then act like nothing happened. He probably thought it was fun. Well, I'll show him. He wasn't getting away with his antics this time. He messed with the wrong girl. I'm Riku Harada, and I'm going to give Phantom Thief Dark what's coming to him!

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_A/N: Thank you for reading, and I'm looking forward to finding out what you think. The next chapter should be up soon._


	2. Chasing A Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel or the song Chasing Pirates by Norah Jones.

_-o-O-o-_

_In your message you said_

_You were going to bed_

_But I'm not done with the night_

_-o-O-o-_

"Riku? Riiikuuu. Riku!"

"What?" Riku exclaimed, lifting her head and covering the paper on her desk protectively. Her eyes narrowed at her sister's surprised face.

Risa's eyebrows drew together. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be paying attention…" Riku looked around the classroom. There were very few students still standing around. Class was over. "Why didn't you tell me class was over?"

"I was trying, but you weren't listening. Why are you being so rude, Riku?" Risa reached out toward her twin's desk, going for the corner of the piece of paper that peeked out from beneath her arms.

Riku drew back, hearing an unmistakable _crunch._

"What is that?"

"It's nothing," said Riku, shoving it unceremoniously into her backpack in one swift movement. "I'm going to be late for practice."

"Come on, Riku, tell me!" Risa whined.

"No. I'll see you when I get home."

"And then you'll tell me what's in your backpack!" Risa said cheerfully. "And then we can watch the news to see if Mr. Dark is going to come see me tonight!"

'_Come see me.' Like he's coming to our house for dinner instead of going out and stealing some priceless artwork, _Riku thought. "Not likely," she grumbled before taking off out of the room and toward the track.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For the first time, Riku was more interested in the news than Risa. She needed to find out how this worked if she was going to put her plan into action. The problem was that Risa kept asking questions, both about the paper she had been hiding and about her sudden interest in watching for Dark.

Tonight, she would do the research. Tomorrow, she would test it, and soon, oh so soon, she would begin her plot for revenge.

"Riku… Why are you smiling like that?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was one thing she hadn't taken into account. Dark hadn't left a note. He wasn't going to steal anything that night. Riku couldn't say she wasn't disappointed, but she could still get started on phase two… She'd just have to hold it back a little longer.

She stared at the blank rectangular card in front of her, biting her lip as her eyebrows drew together in her concentration. She had to make it seem real. What would Dark say?

No. What would get on Dark's nerves the most.

Riku grinned and her hand sped across the paper.

"Riku? I'm going to sleep, ok?"

"Goodnight, Risa!"

The door cracked open. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I'm just getting tired."

"Ok. Goodnight, then," Risa said uncertainly. The door clicked shut.

Riku couldn't quite stop herself from giggling. She knew what would get to Dark. A challenge. And a challenge was what she would give him.

_-o-O-o-_

_So I stayed up and read_

_But your words in my head_

_Got me mixed up so I turned out the light_

_-o-O-o-_

It was simple. It was direct. It was confident.

It was perfect.

She'd stayed up another half hour working on the short note, but it would all be worth it. After school, she would send it. Soon she would be able to get the phantom thief's arrogant smirk out of her mind. She would wipe that satisfied grin right off his face.

"Good morning, Ms. Harada!"

Riku stopped her bike at the voice breaking through her thoughts. "Oh, good morning, Niwa," she said happily.

"You seem happy this morning," the young boy said in his usual cheerful manner.

"Do I? I guess I'm just looking forward to getting out of school today."

Daisuke looked confused as she began moving again. He walked beside her. The school was in sight. "But we're not even there yet. Is something going on tonight?"

"Oh, I just have a plan."

"A pl-"

"Hurry, Niwa, or we'll be late!" With those words, Riku pedaled harder, speeding toward the school.

_-o-O-o-_

_And I don't know how_

_To slow it down_

_My mind's racing_

_From chasing pirates_

_-o-O-o-_

"In other news, something odd has happened. This afternoon, we received a note from the infamous Phantom Thief Dark. But mere hours later, we received another note from an unknown sender, claiming this:

'_I know your plan, Dark. But mine is better._

_-The Lady'_

It is unknown whether this is a real challenge, an attention-seeker, or simply a fan gone too far, but this second note has definitely made the police rethink and intensify their security measures for tomorrow night."

The news report moved on to another subject, but Riku wouldn't have heard it if she had wanted to. Because for a moment, the entire house, possibly the entire country, was filled with Risa's voice.

"Whaaaaaat?" she screeched, staring at the television with undisguised shock. The pretty girl spun to look at her sister. "Riku, did you _hear_ that? Someone's trying to beat Mr. Dark! What if they get in his way and he gets caught? No one can beat Mr. Dark, so why bother trying." She huffed and her lips formed a pout.

"Don't worry about it, Risa. It's probably nothing."

_-o-O-o-_

_And I try not to dream_

_Of impossible schemes_

_That swim around, wanna drive me insane_

_-o-O-o-_

'_What have I done?'_ Riku was quickly falling into a panic. It had been so easy to think about how much it would bother Dark. It had been so easy to write the note and get it to the media. It hadn't even been that hard to come up with a plan that would trip Dark up.

But she hadn't thought about how she would actually _do _it. She was just a middle school student! How was she supposed to get away with anything?

She could always _not _do anything. She could just make sure Dark was looking over his shoulder.

But she couldn't be sure that her note had done anything to bother him. He was the most arrogant person she'd ever met, after all. And if she did nothing after all that confidence she had felt… she would feel like a wimp.

No, Riku would have to come up with something. And quickly. She only had a day. Riku sighed. _I have a feeling I won't get much sleep tonight…_

_-o-O-o-_

_And I don't know how_

_To slow it down_

_My mind's racing_

_From chasing pirates_


End file.
